Himeno
was a Public Safety Devil Hunter, working under Makima's special squad. She was partnered with Aki Hayakawa. Appearance Himeno is a young woman with short smooth dark hair. She has a eye-patch on her right eye and she is usually seen wearing her suit with black tie. Personality Himeno is shown to be a mature and experienced superior to the new recruits working under her. She generally carries herself with upbeat body language and is capable of staying calm under extremely stressful situations, such as the initial phase of her group's battle against the Eternity Devil. Himeno motivated Denji by offering him a french kiss, implying that she's at least somewhat perceptive of the people around her and is willing to take unorthodox approaches in order to ensure the best possible results from him. Himeno is shown to be very efficient and blunt in her duty as a Devil Hunter. She responded to a small and seemingly insignificant Devil by almost immediately using her Ghost Devil to subdue it. She's shown to have a more stern side and little tolerance for behavior from new recruits that would endanger or harm her subordinates, as she swiftly took out Kobeni when the latter attempted to stab Denji. Himeno is shown to be a rather caring and empathetic person. She cares for the well-being of her fellow Devil Hunters, as shown by her strong desire to not betray Denji during their first mission together. In a brief flashback scene, Himeno was shown to be very patient and tolerant to those that are suffering when a late partner's former girlfriend lashed out and slapped her out of grief. However, despite this cheerful presentation Himeno also holds an extremely pessimistic worldview as a result of having witnessed multiple partners die suddenly in her line of work. This knowledge that Devil Hunters typically die as a result of their career combined with the teachings of her master eventually lead to her developing a nicotine addiction as a coping mechanism. Himeno even went as far as to pressure Aki into taking up smoking as a new recruit, citing the fact that Devil Hunters don't usually live long enough to suffer from the negative side effects of prolonged use of tobacco anyway. Himeno has strongly internalized another old teaching of her master: that only Devil Hunters "who have a couple of screws loose" are ultimately successful, due to the general sense of unpredictability presented by their willingness to do unusual things to take down opponents. Himeno cares deeply for Aki, whom she trained as a new recruit and has a close personal bond with. In fact, Himeno considered the side effects of Aki using his sword bad enough that it would be worth sacrificing Denji to prevent. This puts into perspective how much she values Aki's well-being. Plot History Bat Devil arc Himeno was one of the devil hunters accompanying Aki Hayakawa as he saved Denji from the Leech Devil. Aki told her to keep an eye out for anymore devils. Himeno accompanied Aki to the hospital to visit Denji and watched over Power who was in handcuffs while Denji was being questioned. Himeno and Aki took down a devil that had been fed a chunk of the Gun Devil's flesh at the coast. She wondered if the devil had eaten the Gun Devil's flesh or if it had been purposefully fed it. Himeno is later selected to be part of a six-man team to enter the Morino Hotel and track down the devil within which has also eaten a piece of the Gun Devil. Eternity Devil arc Katana Man arc Abilities Devil Contract Ghost Devil Contract: Himeno has the ability to summon the right arm of the Ghost Devil in exchange for sacrificing her right eye permanently to the devil. Chapter Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Devil Hunters Category:Deceased